longhornfandomcom-20200223-history
List of assets owned by WarnerMedia
AT&T Media Group, LLC (formerly Time Warner Inc. and Warner Media, LLC) is a media conglomerate that is owned by AT&T and headquartered in New York City. It has film, television, cable networks, and publishing operations. AT&T Filmed Entertainment and Interactive Ventures * Fandango Media (30% with NBCUniversal) ** Fandango Movieclips ** FandangoNOW ** Movies.com ** MovieTickets.com ** Rotten Tomatoes ** Fandango Latam * Turner Entertainment Co. Warner Bros. * Hulu (10% stake; in partnership with Comcast and The Walt Disney Company) * WaterTower Music * Warner Bros. Theatre Ventures * Warner Bros. Pictures International * Warner Bros. Museum * Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank * Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden * Warner Bros. Studio Tours * Warner Bros. Consumer Products Warner Bros. Motion Pictures Group * Warner Bros. Pictures ** Warner Bros. Pictures Domestic Distribution (North American exhibition) ** Warner Bros. Pictures International (international distribution and production; most active in Germany, Italy, Spain, the United Kingdom, the Republic of Ireland, Japan, South Korea, Argentina, Brazil and Mexico) * DC Films * New Line Cinema * Castle Rock Entertainment * The Wolper Organization * Flagship Entertainment (China) (49%) (joint venture with China Media Capital (41%) and TVB (10%)) * HOOQ (streaming service joint venture with Sony Pictures Entertainment and Singtel; available in Singapore, the Philippines, India, Indonesia and Thailand) * Warner Bros. Studio Facilities ** Warner Bros. International Dubbing & Subtitling Warner Bros. Television Group * Warner Bros. Television * Telepictures ** DC All Access ** Telepictures Music ** TMZ ** Toofab ** True Crime Daily ** A Very Good Production * Warner Horizon Television ** Warner Horizon Scripted Television ** Warner Horizon Unscripted & Alternative Television * Blue Ribbon Content * Alloy Entertainment * Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution * Warner Bros. International Television Distribution * Warner Bros. International Television Production ** WBITVP UK *** Ricochet *** Twenty Twenty *** Wall to Wall *** Renegade Pictures *** Yalli Productions ** WBITVP Belgium ***Eyeworks Belgium Scripted ***BlazHoffski Belgium ***Savage Film (minority stake; Flanders-based film production company) ** WBITVP Netherlands *** Kaap Holland Film *** BlazHoffski Netherlands ** WBITVP Norway ** WBITVP Denmark ** WBITVP Sweden ** WBITVP Finland ** WBITVP Germany ***Cologne Film ** WBITVP Switzerland ** WBITVP France ** WBITVP Spain ** WBITVP Portugal ** WBITVP Australia ** WBITVP New Zealand * The CW (50% with CBS Corporation) *Turner Classic Movies Warner Bros. Home and Digital Group * Warner Bros. Home Entertainment * Warner Bros. Digital Networks ** DC Universe ** Stage 13 ** Uninterrupted (joint venture with LeBron James) ** Ellen Digital Ventures (joint venture with Ellen DeGeneres) * Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment ** WB Games ** Avalanche Software ** Monolith Productions ** NetherRealm Studios ** Plexchat ** Portkey Games ** Rocksteady Studios ** TT Games *** TT Games Publishing *** TT Fusion *** Traveller's Tales *** TT Odyssey *** Playdemic ** WB Games Boston ** WB Games Montréal ** WB Games San Francisco ** WB Games New York Warner Bros. Family Entertainment * Warner Animation Group * Warner Bros. Animation ** Hanna-Barbera Cartoons * Cartoon Network Productions ** Alive and Kicking, Inc. ** Factual Productions, Inc. ** Rent Now Productions, Inc. * Cartoon Network Studios ** Cartoon Network Studios Europe * LTS Garðbær Studios ** Wit Puppets ** Le Gué Enterprises BV * Williams Street ** Williams Street West ** Big Pixel Studios ** Williams Street Records DC Entertainment *DC Comics **DC Vertigo **DC Black Label *''Mad'' *WildStorm *DC Universe Otter Media * Ellation ** Ellation Studios ** Rooster Teeth *** Rooster Teeth Animation *** Rooster Teeth Games *** Achievement Hunter *** Inside Gaming *** Funhaus *** ScrewAttack *** Sugar Pine 7 *** Let's Play *** The Roost *** RTX *** Let's Play Live ** Crunchyroll ** VRV * Fullscreen, Inc. ** Fullscreen Creator Network *** McBeard **** Video Labs ** Fullscreen Entertainment *** Fullscreen Live *** Fullscreen Films ** Fullscreen Brandworks *** Reelio * Gunpowder & Sky * Hello Sunshine (joint venture with Reese Witherspoon) ** Pacific Standard AT&T Global Television, News and Sports AT&T Entertainment Channels U.S. * TBS * TNT * TruTV * Audience * Game Show Network, LLC (42% with Sony Pictures Television) * HBO ** HBO2 ** HBO Signature ** HBO Family ** HBO Go ** HBO Now ** HBO on Demand ** HBO Home Entertainment ** HBO Films * Cinemax ** Cinemax on Demand * The Cartoon Network, Inc. ** Cartoon Network *** Adult Swim **** Adult Swim Games *** Toonami ** Boomerang AT&T Sports * NBA TV (operations) * Turner Sports Digital ** Bleacher Report AT&T Sports Networks, LLC * AT&T SportsNet ** AT&T SportsNet Pittsburgh ** AT&T SportsNet Rocky Mountain ** AT&T SportsNet Southwest ** Root Sports Northwest (40% with Baseball Club of Seattle, LP) * MLB Network (16.67% with Major League Baseball, Comcast, Charter Communications and Cox Communications) CNN News Group * CNN ** CNN Chile ** CNN Türk (50% with Demirören Group) ** CNN Indonesia (joint venture with Trans Media) * HLN * CNN Airport * CNN Films * CNN en Español * CNN.co.jp * CNN International AT&T Networks International AT&T Networks International EMEA *Boing **Boing (Africa) ** Boing (France) ** Boing (Italy) (49% with Mediaset) ** Boing (Spain) (50% with Mediaset España Comunicación) * Cartoonito * TNT ** TNT Comedy ** TNT Film ** TNT Serie * Warner TV France (joint venture with Canal+ Group) *Central European Media Enterprises (75%) **bTV Media Group *** bTV *** bTV Cinema *** bTV Comedy *** bTV Action *** bTV Lady *** RING **bTV Radio Group *** N-JOY ***Z-Rock *** bTV Radio *** Classic FM *** Jazz FM *** Melody Radio **Czech Republic *** TV Nova *** Nova Cinema *** Nova Sport 1 *** Nova Sport 2 *** Nova 2 *** Nova Action *** Nova Gold *** Nova International **Romania & Republic of Moldova *** Pro TV *** Pro Cinema *** Pro TV Internațional *** Pro TV Chișinău *** Pro 2 *** Pro Gold *** Pro X **'Slovakia' *** Markíza *** TV Doma *** Dajto *** Markiza International AT&T Networks International Asia Pacific *CNN Indonesia (joint venture with Trans Media) * Oh!K * World Heritage Channel * Turner International India Private Limited ** WB Channel ** Cartoon Network (India) ** Pogo * Turner Japan K.K. ** Cartoon Network (Japan) ** Boomerang ** TABI Channel ** Tabitele ** MONDO TV ** Mondo Mahjong TV AT&T Networks International Latin America Former assets Sold or spun off Defunct Dormant or Shuttered AT&T Filmed Entertainment and Interactive Ventures AT&T Global Television, News and Sports External links *Time Warner brands and supporting organizations - Archive *WarnerMedia brands and supporting organizations - 2018 WarnerMedia Category:AT&T Media Group subsidiaries